Thanks
by haruko2277
Summary: "Yunho oppa, aku menitipkan Joongie kepadamu ne. Meskipun dia anak yang nakal namun ia memiliki hati yang hangat. Tolong jaga dia oppa." Ucap Jihye yang setelah itu ia menutup matanya. YUNJAE!


**THANKS**

**By**

haruko2277

**Pairing**

YUNJAE

**Rating**

M

**Genre**

Romance, Family, Little Hurt

**Warning**

BL, INCEST, PEDOFIL, M-PREG, TYPO

**Disclaimer**

Terserah! Yang penting fic ini milik saya tanpa ada unsur peniruan

**Summary**

"Yunho _oppa_, aku menitipkan Jongie kepadamu _ne_. Meskipun dia anak yang nakal namun ia memiliki hati yang hangat. Tolong jaga dia _oppa_." Ucap Jihye yang setelah itu ia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

_Brak_

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sehingga mengeluarkan otot-otot yang berada di lengannya. _Namja _paruh baya itu memukul keras meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang berada di depannya. Matanya melebar merah menyalang bak iblis tepatnya manusia yang kerasukan iblis. Giginya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti '_krrt_' karena ia geretakkan.

"Memalukan!." Teriak _namja_ paruh baya.

"_Mi__―__mianhae appa_." Ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang terisak berada di depan meja yang berseberangan dengan tempat orang yang dipanggil _appa_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Jihye?." Bentakan kasar yang dikeluarkan _namja_ paruh baya kepada _yeoja_ yang memanggilnya _appa_.

"_Yeobo_ tenanglah." _Yeoja_ paruh baya berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk suaminya. Ia menangis melihat keadaan suami dan anak perempuan satu-satunya yang seperti itu.

"_Argh_ mau kau kemanakan wajah keluarga Jung _hah_?." Bentak lebih keras _namja_ paruh baya yang menjadi kepala keluarga dalam keluarga Jung.

"_Hiks hiks hiks_." Kali ini hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dari mulut _yeoja_ cantik bernama Jung Jihye.

"Tuan Jung _mianhae_ saya akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan saya." Ucap seorang namja bernama Kim Hyunjoong saat ini sedang memeluk Jihye yang tengah terisak.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang hah? Tanggung jawab? _Cih_ tak sudi aku memiliki menantu sepertimu." Tuan Jung begitu marah. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia seperti ini.

"_Ye__―__yeobo__―_" Nyonya Jung terisak.

_Plak_

Suara tamparan yang cukup keras telah kepala keluarga Jung berikan kepada Jung Jihye.

"Pergi dari rumah ini!. Dan jangan harap nama Jung akan menjadi nama depanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu ada. Terserah kau mau apa. Aku lelah denganmu." Ucap Tuan Jung seraya melangkah menjauh dari ruang tamu. Sebelumnya ia mengambil vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik yang terletak di atas meja lalu ia pecahkan untuk menyalurkan kemurkaannya.

"_Yeobo_!" Nyonya Jung menangis sejadi-jadinya karena mendengar keputusan yang dilontarkan Tuan Jung. Setelah satu jam berdebat dengan Jihye akhirnya Tuan Jung memilih keputusan untuk mengusir anaknya.

Tak ada bedanya dengan _eomma_nya, Jung Jihye tak kalah keras untuk menangis. Kenapa harus keputusan ini yang diambil _appa_nya. Ia tahu ini adalah kesalah yang fatal, tapi apakah tak ada kata maaf yang tersedia untuknya?.

"Jihye kemarilah nak." Nyonya Jung memanggil Jihye. Menepuk tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya sebagai tanda untuk Jihye segera mendekat.

Nyonya Jung mengusap kepala anaknya yang saat ini berada di dekapannya.

"Ini yang terakhir kali _eomma_ memelukmu _chagi_. _Mianhae_ _eomma _tak bisa membantumu kali ini _ chagi mianhae_" ucap Nyonya Jung yang terisak.

"_E__―__eomma._" Jihye tergagap tak percaya dengan perkataan _eomma_nya.

"Pergilah _chagi_ pergilah." Nyonya Jung kini mulai melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ta―tapi _eomma_"

"Pergilah!" bentak Nyonya Jung.

Jihye yang mendengar bentakan dari _eomma_nya langsung tertegun. Baru kali ini _eomma_nya membentak, yang berarti saat ini _eomma_nya dilanda kecewa dan marah besar terhadap dirinya –Jihye-.

Jihye langsung beranjak pergi ke luar mansion di susul Kim Hyunjoong yang berada di belakangnya. Bukannya Jihye marah kepada _eomma_nya karena membentaknya, hanya saja ia merasa tak sanggup jika _eomma_nya kembali membentak, hal yang tak pernah sekalipun _eomma_nya lakukan.

.

.

.

_Sembilanbelas_ tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara fantofel hitam mengkilap yang bertubrukan dengan keramik lantai bandara. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi telah dihiasi dengan jas hitam mahal yang pas di tubuhnya. Meskipun kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya menutupi sebagian area wajahnya, itu tak mampu menutupi ketampanannya. Langkahnya yang tegas dan cepat menambah kesan tampan dalam penampilannya.

"Maria _hospital_." Ucapnya pada sopir _taxi_ yang mengangkut dirinya setelah keluar dari bandara.

.

_Setengah_ jam cukup untuk menempuh perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah sakit.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan _VIP_ yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Ruangan yang diketahuinya melalui surat yang dikirim melalui _e-mail_nya.

.

Bau obat-obatan terasa menyengat dalam ruangan _VIP_ tersebut. Hening, hanya terdengar suara lucu yang keluar dari monitor yang menampilkan garis naik turun berwarna hijau seperti rumput.

_Kriet_

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang terbaring lemah di dalam ruangan tersebut sedikit terusik karena mendengar suara deritan pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Matanya sedikit berbinar karena melihat orang yang membuka pintu.

"_Oppa_." Ucapnya terdengar begitu lemah. Akibat dari sakit yang dideritanya.

"Bagaimana kabar _uri_ Jihye? _hm_?." Ucap seorang yang membuka pintu ruangan _VIP_.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _oppa_." Jihye meneteskan air matanya, namun ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi karena tersenyum.

Namja tersebut mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jihye, setelah itu ia mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi mulus milik _yeoja_ cantik tersebut.

"Kenapa menangis _hm_? Kau terlihat jelek Jihye-_ah_" lanjutnya.

Jihye menggeleng. "_Oppa bogusipeoyo_." Ia merentangkan tangannya sebagai tanda ingin memeluk _oppa_nya.

"_Nado. Nado bogusipeoyo_." _Namja_ tersebut membalas pelukan hangat Jihye yang rapuh. Berbeda dengan pelukannya _duapuluh _ tahun yang lalu.

Jihye mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap orang yang dipanggilnya _oppa_ tersebut. _Duapuluh_ tahun sudah ia tak pernah merasakan pelukan dari _oppa_nya. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk kembali merasakan. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali setelah _duapuluh_ tahun.

"Yunho _oppa_, aku menitipkan Joongie kepadamu _ne_. Meskipun dia anak yang nakal namun ia memiliki hati yang hangat. Tolong jaga dia _oppa_." Ucap Jihye yang setelah itu ia menutup matanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong saya bawa ff baru. Ada yang berminatkah? Kalau ada tolong bilang ya. Tapi saya akan melanjutkan ff ini setelah ff saya yang satunya udah kelar. Kalau ada yang mau saya akan nyicil ngetiknya bareng sama ngetik ff yang Samgyetang jadi update ff yang ini kelak bisa cepet.

Jika ada kesalahan tolong ingatkan saya ya.

GOMAWO


End file.
